Basic
=Basic Rules= These are the base rules for the game. This section will cover the base Attributes and ratings for your character. As well as basic rules for rolling to perform Actions, Saves, and Skills. Attributes There are 6 main Attributes that affect your talents, skills, and rolls you make toward actions. Most skill, talents, and abilites will be a combination of one of these Attributes and the skill ranks or another ranking listed by the talent or ability. The main Attributes are: *'Strength (STR)': this attribute is a measure of how strong your character is. This is the Main Attribute for those who follow the Path of War. It also contributes to your Melee Damage. *'Constitution (CON)': this attribute is a measure of how healthy and resilient your character is. This Attribute contributes to your Total HP, various Saves, and is a good all-around Attribute for all characters of all Paths. *'Agility (AGI)': this attribute is a measure of your character's nimbleness and manual dexterity. It is both hand-eye coordination and physical grace. This is the main Attribute for those who follow the Path of Shadow. Additionally, this is the primary attribute that combines with most Combat skills. If you intend on making a combat-oriented character, it is good to have a high AGI. *'Intelligence (INT)': this attribute is a measure of how smart your character is. It is the Main Attribute for those who follow the Path of Magic and the Path of Mind. It also contributes to your skill points, but Knowledge and Technical skill point pools, and only at Character Creation. Physical skills are a contribution between STR and AGI (detailed later in the Skills section) *'Wisdom (WIS)': this attribute is a measure of how wise your character is. It is the main attribute for those who follow the Path of Piety. Additionally, it contributes to your Willpower, which helps you resist various mind-effecting spells, drugs, and psionics. *'Charisma (CHR)': the Attribute is a measure of your guile and persuasiveness. This attribute contributes to various social, performance, and artistic skills. Attribute Bonuses Depending on your attribute score, you may have an Attribute Bonus. These bonuses apply mostly to damage and healing rolls, but contribute in other ways. To determine the bonus for your attribute, divide the score by 2 and round down. Or,consult the chart below. Secondary Attributes Secondary Attributes are attributes that depend on the Main Attributes to determine their score. It is usually the combination of 2 Main Attributes, but sometimes combines a Main Attribute with a skill. The 2 Secondary Attributes are: *'Perception (PER)': this is a measure of how aware your character is. The GM will often have you roll your Perception (PER) to see if you notice hidden objects or people, or to see if you notice clues important to the story. Perception (PER) is determined by combining your Intelligence (INT) and Wisdom (WIS). *'Willpower (WILL)': this is a measure of your character's mental resistance. You will roll this when trying to resist mind-affecting spells, drugs, or psionic powers. Willpower (WILL) is determined by combining your Intelligence (INT) or Wisdom (WIS), whichever is higher, with your Constitution (CON). As mentioned in the description, these Secondary Attributes will be used to either notice something or resist mind-altering affects. Perception checks will be done like skill checks. Willpower resists will be done like other Saves (vs. Death or vs. Consciousness). Additional Attributes The last bit of Statistics for your character rounds out their ability to do certain things. The following attributes are not Primary or Secondary, but just extra information about what your character can and cannot do that you can reference at a glance. *'Initiative (IR, for Initiative Rating)': this important stat tells you how many actions you can take in a combat round as well as providing the base for your Initiative Roll that lets you know what order you will go in during combat. To determine your initiative, add your Agility (AGI) and your Perception (PER). This is your Initiative Rating. See the Combat section for more details. *'Damage Mod': This will come directly from Strength (STR), Agility (AGI), Intelligence (INT), or Wisdom (WIS). Which bonus you use depends on the weapon you are wielding, the Path you follow, or what kind of magic you are using. See the specific sections in Combat, Paths, or Magic. *'Encumbrance': This represents the weight you can carry in pounds without being encumbered. Essentially, this is a "light" load. From here, it increases by 50 pounds, twice. Medium load is Encumbrance + 50. Heavy (Max) load is Encumbrance +100. To determine Encumbrance, add your Strength and any bonus you get to Strength and then multiply by 12. For example, a character with a Strength of 4 would do the following equation: 4 (STR) + 2 (Attribute Bonus) x 12 = 72 *'Max Lift': this represents in pounds how much your character can lift off the ground and above their heads. This formula is a bit easier, especially after you calculate your Encumbrance. Your Max Lift is equal to your heavy'' Encumbrance + 100, or your '''Encumbrance +200. Movement: Jump: Notoriety: Legend: Fame: